tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Retasu Midorikawa
Retasu Midorikawa :Retasu Midorikawa (alternatively, Lettuce Midorikawa) is one of the main protagonists in Tokyo Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Lettuce and she is infused with the Finless Porpoise. She's 13-14 years old (her age was raised to 15 in Mew Mew Power), and is the third Mew to be introduced. She attends Okamura Junior High and works at Café Mew Mew along with the other Tokyo Mew Mews. Personality :Retasu is a sweet girl who is rather shy and timid. She is initially shown to have low self esteem, thinking that she'd never have friends, but slowly becomes more sure of herself after becoming a Mew. Retasu is very polite and often refers to people formally, including her family and friends. She dislikes fighting unless absolutely necessary and would rather resolve things peacefully. Appearance :Retasu has a light skin tone, dark blue eyes, and long, dark green hair that she keeps in two long braids down her back. She wears large round glasses with thin frames. She has several different outfits and a modest style of dressing. :Her café uniform consists of a green dress with light green trim and a heart-shaped white apron, with ribbons like the other Mews, only hers are light green and white. She also wears black shoes with light green socks and laces. Mew Lettuce :When transformed, Retasu has bright green hair and eyes to match. She does not wear her glasses when transformed. Her hair is kept back with a long, pale green hair accessory in a low ponytail instead of her signature braids, and she gains two long white antennae on her head. Retasu wears a dark green swimming suit-esque leotard with fin-like additions on the front and back ends, along with arm puffs, a garter on her left leg, and a choker with her Mew Pendant. Her flat boots are the same dark green colour as the rest of her outfit and reach her knees, and she has no accessories on her hands. Lettuce's Mew Mark is located above her chest. :Mew Lettuce's weapon is a pair of castanets called the Lettustanets, or the Lettuce Castanets. They have a light and dark green pattern with gold trim, with a pink ribbon at each hinge. Both castanets have a golden bow with a pink heart in the middle. The right castanet is marked with Mew Lettuce's Mew Mark, and the left one is marked with Ichigo's. Mew Lettuce's attack is "Ribbon Lettuce Rush". Mermaid Form :If Retasu comes into contact with Mew Aqua while underwater, she gains a porpoise tail in place of her legs and can breathe underwater, despite the fact that she cannot swim otherwise. This first occurs in episode 19 during an attempt to rescue Iruka, and again in episode 41 when trying to save Ryou. 2020 Re-Turn This section may have spoilers for the new manga chapters. As it is still being published, this section will not be complete for a little while and will be constantly edited. Statements with a question mark may be subject to fact-checking or were posted with uncertainty. Role :(To be determined). Appearance :In 2020 Re-Turn, Retasu is now wearing a long sleeve jacket and a skirt with a flowery(?) pattern on it. She still wears her hair in to twin braids, and for the most part, she looks relatively the same as before (though not much has been shown of her just yet). :Retasu still works at Café Mew Mew with her teammates, Keiichiro, Ryou, and Tasuku. Her uniform is not much different from before, though she now wears thin ribbon bows in her hair Mew Form :In the new manga, Mew Lettuce's outfit is slightly altered, but it is the one that is least changed when compared to the other girls. It has a spiked trim similar to that of Mew Ichigo's transformation upgrade in the PS1 game, only each spike has a small hole in it, and this extends to every part of her outfit with this trim. Mew Lettuce still wears the same boots and general outfit, though her collar is slightly different. She no longer has a pendant on her choker. Instead, she has an oversized dark green(?) colored bow with a heart-shaped brooch in the middle, complete with a gold base and green(?) gem center. Unlike in her first form, the trim is only on the bottom of the choker, not the top. In addition, she has spiky trimmed bracelets on each wrist. :Instead of the traditional garters with fuzzy trim as seen in the original series, Mew Lettuce now has a (?) and red(?) colored plaid ribbon with a spiked green(?) trim on her left leg. The new manga also depicts a zipper on the middle of the torso of her outfit(?). Mew Lettuce has two-tone hair as well, still retaining her signature green color but with a section of blue hair underneath. This extends to her signature ponytail, which has a blue streak going down it. Unlike in her old form, it is not encased in anything and is instead held up only by a light colored bow. Her ponytail curls slightly at the end, rather than jutting out straight. :Mew Lettuce appears to still use her Lettustanets. Fanfics Another: Tokyo Mew Mew : In Whiteweaver's fanfiction, Lettuce is in her second year of high school and has replaced her round glasses with square ones, and has her hair tied in a single braid over one shoulder with a hair grip clipping her bangs on one side. She still seems to have a lingering attachment to Ryou Shirogane and appears to be having trouble making friends at school. Mew Mew Power: Apprentice : In Mew Mew Power: Apprentice, Lettuce is still the same bespectacled sweety we know and love. She is one of the senior Mews, and mentor to Antonia Lindberg, one of the new Mew apprentices. In this fanfiction, she is known by her Mew Mew Power name, Bridgette Verdant. She is sixteen years old and is quite intelligent, if still a little shy. Mythical Mew Mew : During Mythical Mew Mew, Retasu is around 23 years old. She has gained more confidence in herself and her abilities, but remains shy and overly apologetic. Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced : Lettuce is seemingly on vacation with the other Mews during the beginning of the story. The team later discovers that the Tokyo Mew Mews have been captured and are being held hostage by the aliens. They are later freed by Natasha and Kashi and Lettuce aides in the final fight against Shinichi. Name Changes *'Mew Mew Power -' Bridget Verdant *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Albanian) -' Brixhet Verdant *'Mew Mew Amiche Vincenti (Italian) -' Lory Midorikawa (Her Mew form is renamed Mew Lory) *'Dong Jing Mao Mao (Mandarin) - '''Wo-Ju BiChuan (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Mew Wo-Ju) *'Dung Ging Miu Miu (Cantonese) -''' Hueng-Choi BikChyun (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Hueng-Choi) *'Berry Berry Mew Mew (Korean) - '''Leti Bae (She keeps the translation call "Mew Mew Lettuce" but her Mew form is renamed Mew Leti) *'טוקיו מיו מיו/Tokyo Mew Mew (Hebrew) -''' Retasu Midorikawa (While she keeps her original name, her transformation call and Mew form keep that pronunciation, thus her being called Mew Retasu instead of Mew Lettuce) *'As Super Gatinhas (Brazilian Portuguese) -' Brigiti Verdant *'Mew Mew Power (Season 1 Portugal) -' Bridget Verdant *'Tokyo Mew Mew (Season 2 Portugal) -' Alface (Lettuce) Midorikawa (Her Mew form is translated to Mew Alface) *'Mew Mew Power (Danish) -' Retasu Midorikawa (Just like with the Hebrew dub, her Mew form is called Mew Retasu instead of Mew Lettuce) Gallery Lettuce Screenshot.jpg|Mew Lettuce's first appearance in episode 3 a69fbb288a93d0_full.jpg derpL.png 632px-Bridget whale.png|Retasu with a Finless Porpoise 824 mewmew 06.jpg|Mew Lettuce and Mew Pudding cutelettuce.GIF|Chibi Lettuce lettuce.gif MewMewPower210.jpg|Retasu in her PJ's RetasuWaitress.jpg|Retasu in her Café Mew Mew uniform Lettuce_Ep3.jpg Lettuce_Ep09.jpg Lettuce_Ep19.jpg Lettuce_Ep03.jpg Lettuce_Ep11.jpg|Retasu without her glasses Lettuce Headshot 1.png Mew Lettuce Appearance 1.jpg|Mew Lettuce's first appearance Lettuce School Uniform 1.png|Retasu's school uniform Lettuce Mew Mark.png|Lettuce's Mew Mark Lettuce's Weapon.png|The Lettustanets Eizaburo Midorikawa (Ep 34).png|Eizaburo Midorikawa, Retasu's father Yomogi Midorikawa (Ep 34).jpg|Yomogi Midorikawa, Retasu's mother Uri Midorikawa (Ep 34).png|Uri Midorikawa, Retasu's brother Lettuce Cooking.jpg|Retasu at home Mew Lettuce Full Body.jpg Mew Lettuce Fanart (AnnikaDoll).png|Fanart by AnnikaDoll Mew_Lettuce_Attacking.gif Mew Lettuce Attack 1.gif|Mew Lettuce attacking with Ribbon Lettuce Rush Lettuce Head.jpg|Lettuce Black Finless Porpoise.jpg|Finless Porpoise Retasu 2020 Re-Turn.png|Mew Lettuce in Re-Turn Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Articles Category:Members of the Tokyo Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:Green Mews Category:Mews with Multiple Forms Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Mews with Porpoise Genes Category:Weapon Users: Castanets Category:Weapon Users: Water